Rabbit caught in the head lights
by pinkpigeontowa
Summary: It had been nearly two weeks since the “accident” which had broken both of M’iji’s legs and still cause the ox’s lover to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming.


HIYA!!!! Long time no see!!!!!!! Pinkpigeontowa here again with yet another M'ijiXHaru fanfic (for those of you who haven't figured it out yet this is probably my favourite pairing ever!!!) Before I start I would like to thank Krad-kun and Sato-san for the title!!!! And also I don't own Haru-chan or M'iji-kun 'cause if I did Fruba would have a lot more yaoi in it!!!!!

Enjoy!!

Rabbit caught in the head lights

Haru leant against the garden wall of the Sohma estate, staring at the falling cherry blossom as he waited. It had been nearly two weeks since the "accident" which had broken both of M'iji's legs and still cause the ox's lover to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. Haru hated seeing his rabbit in pain and he had made a silent promise to help him anyway he could.

"HARU!"

The ox was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called. He turned back towards the house where the young rabbit was being wheeled towards him by Tohru. The young woman left as Haru pushed himself off of the wall and made his way towards his lover. When he was right before the blond boy, Haru leant down, cupped the rabbit's face in his hands and pressed his lips to M'iji's in a soft, passionate kiss. Haru could feel the smaller boy smile into the kiss as his small arms circled the ox's neck. When they broke away, Haru moved round to the back of the wheel chair and the two of them set off round the garden.

"So," Haru said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. They were passing by the willow tree under which the pair had first declared the love for each other, first embraced each other, shared their first passionate kiss together early last year. "How are you feeling today M'iji?"

The rabbit rearranged the blankets covering his badly broken legs before answering. "Better," his voice still held hints of fear and pain, "Still a bit tired but…"

Neither of the pair had slept for many nights now, Momiji scared that if he did sleep images of the "accident" would flood his mind and Haru refusing to leave M'iji awake by himself. The pair of them stopped before a large pond and Haru came to sit on the ground by the rabbit's feet. M'iji reached out a hand to run through the ox's black and white hair and Haru leant gently against M'iji's legs as the two of them gazed out at the dancing cherry blossom in silence.

"I'll never forgive her, M'iji," Haru said after a short while. The rabbit sighed, his hand coming to rub behind his lover's ear, knowing it was one of his weak spots. As expected, Haru leant into the rabbit's touch, groaning and causing Momiji to smile.

"Let's not talk about that now," the rabbit said, his gaze returning to the swirling blossom, "Let's just enjoy ourselves for a while."

*****

Haru stopped the wheel chair before the staircase at the Sohma estate and moved round to the front. Momiji had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago and the ox wanted to make sure his lover didn't get cold. As carefully as he could Haru lifted Momiji out of the chair, placing one arm gently under the rabbit's legs and the other on his back. The blond boy subconsciously wrapped his arms around the ox's neck and Haru began to climb the stairs to their room.

Momiji was still asleep as Haru led him on their double bed and covered him up with their thick blanket. For a while Haru just stood there, staring down at his rabbit, pushing the smaller boy's blond hair away from his face before leaving silently to get the wheel chair.

_Momiji stepped out to cross the road back to the Sohma estate after work. He was smiling, looking forward to spending the weekend with his lover. _

_Suddenly time seemed to slow down._

_Momiji was aware of someone shouting at him and turned to see a car speeding his way. He froze, unable to move at all. More people were shouting, screaming at him to move, but he wasn't paying attention to any of them. The only thing Momiji could concentrate on were the eyes of the driver. Rin's eyes. Filled with hate, loathing, determination, getting closer and closer and …_

"AAAHHHHHH!"

*****

Haru froze when he heard his lover scream. He dropped the wheel chair and shot down the hallway towards their room. He burst through the door to find his rabbit sat bolt upright in bed, panting and shivering. Haru sprinted across the room, scrambled into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulled the traumatised rabbit closer to his chest. Momiji tensed and began trashing around, pushing against Haru and trying to get away all the while screaming.

"NO! LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HARU!!"

Haru's arms tightened around his rabbit, refusing to let go despite the beating he was taking. He buried one hand in M'iji's soft golden hair and guided his head to rest against the ox's strong chest. Haru rested his head against his lover's and slowly began to rock him, trying to calm him down, whispering to him in a gentle, caring voice.

"Shh shh, M'iji. It's ok. I'm here. Haru, your Haru. I'm not going to leave you. Just calm down M'iji, please."

After a while, Momiji gave a shaky sigh and fell still, silent. Haru continued to rock the smaller boy, planting a gentle kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"H-Haru," Momiji whispered in a broken tone, staring up through the darkness to where his lover was smiling down at him.

Haru took the rabbit's small delicate hand and pressed it against his own cheek. "I'm here M'iji."

The rabbit gave another sigh and relaxed fully into his lover's embrace. There was a soft knock at the door and both boys looked up as the dog came in carrying the wheel chair.

"Is everything ok?" Shigure asked with genuine concern.

"Everything's fine thank you Gure-chan," M'iji replied, returning his lover's hold and burying his face in Haru's shirt. The ox grinned and stroked the smaller boy's golden hair as the writer said good night and left.

"Lie down, M'iji," Haru said softly but the rabbit didn't budge.

"It was the same one Haru," Momiji whispered, his voice broken, "The same dream. The look in her eyes…" Momiji sobbed and shook, tears falling from his eyes.

"I know," Haru said soothingly, kissing his lover's forehead, "She's not going to her you M'iji, I won't let her, I won't let anyone. Come on, try and get some sleep."

Reluctantly, the rabbit led down, resting his head in the ox's chest and entwining their fingers. Haru wrapped his free arms around M'iji and pressed another gentle kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Don't leave me Haru," Momiji muttered, already drifting off.

Haru smiled softly, closing his eyes and gently tightening his grip on Momiji. "I'll never leave you M'iji. I promise."


End file.
